Can't Help Falling in Love
by Hakeru-chan
Summary: Uma idéia de Tsunade sama, uma missão diferente e uma música que vai fazer cair a ficha de nossos bobos shinobis! SasuSaku, NaruHina, NejiTen e ShikaIno num romance levinho e bobo toda vida! Estão avisados! XD Sugestão: ouçam a música título versão Ateens
1. Chapter 1

_**Avisos (muitos, rs):**_

_- Antes de mais nada, essa fic contém mini spoilers; afinal, ela se passa na segunda fase do mangá de Naruto. Portanto, quem não leu e não quer saber de algumas coisinhas... pare aqui, rs!_

_- Fic baka, simplesmente baka. Com a intenção master de mostrar que os nossos queridos shinobis são bobos de doer! XD  
__Então não esperem grandes coisas deles... nenhuma atitude mais "acalorada" por assim dizer XD_

_- E como meu poder de síntese passa longe das minhas fics, eu fiz váááárias páginas de história pra finalmente chegar ao ponto que eu queria, ou seja, à música que dá título a essa fic. Muito, muito problemático... XD  
__(Aliás, problemático é uma palavra que vai aparecer pacas na fic. Desculpem, rs )_

_- Ah sim, eu defino essa fic como um 'romance bobo e cômico' + uma 'song fic'. Mas como dito acima, a música só aparece quase no final, rs!_

_- Casais: NaruHina, SasuSaku, ShikaIno, NejiTen_

_- Atendendo a pedidos, Sasuke está incluído na história. Imaginemos que ele voltou à Konoha alguns meses após a volta de Naruto depois dos tais 2 anos e meio/ 3 anos;_

_- Para efeitos práticos, Naruto e Sasuke também são chuunins;_

_- Sai, um personagem que até agora só apareceu no mangá, também faz uma participação especial. _

_- E eu incluí três personagens dos fillers. Duas garotas – Sasami (a garota ruiva de um dos primeiros fillers, que tinha um primo chamado Arashi) e Isaribi (a menina que vivia numa cidade na beira do mar e que tinha sido usado como cobaia do Orochimaru); e um garoto – Sumaru, o 'personagem principal' da Vila da Estrela. Mas eles vão ter apenas seus nomes citados, não fazendo nenhuma participação muito efetiva na história._

_Bem, finalmente, vamos lá:)_

_----------------- _

**Disclaimer:** Naruto é do Kishimoto-sensei. Fazer o quê, né? XD

_-----------------_

- Ué, a vovó Tsunade chamou vocês também?

- Atrasado como sempre, né Naruto?

- Não enche Kiba, a vovó Tsunade nem chegou ainda!

- Ainda bem, porque senão ia sobrar pra você...

- Ora seu...

- Ah, calem a boca vocês dois, que problemático...

Passados três anos, vemos os ninjas de Konoha reunidos na sala da hokage-sama. Eles cresceram, ganharam experiência, mas algumas coisas nunca mudam...

Estavam apenas os garotos na sala da hokage-sama, onde agora havia um grande sofá em formato de meia-lua. Shikamaru estava em uma das extremidades, sentado com a cabeça para trás do sofá, Sasuke ao lado, com os olhos fechados e Neji mais distante, observando Naruto e Kiba de pé, ainda discutindo. Shino estava olhando pela janela e Chouji caminhava pela sala com seu inseparável saquinho de batatas fritas, enquanto Lee, se levantando, dizia:

- Não desperdicem a energia de vocês discutindo! Poderemos precisar dela quando a hokage-sama chegar e nos der uma missão Rank A para cumprimos! – Lee disso isso com os punhos fechados, e os olhos brilhando.

- De onde você tirou que a vovó Tsunade vai nos dar uma missão Rank A, sobrancelhudo? – Naruto perguntou.

- Bem, ela chamou todos nós, deve ser algo importante!

- Espero que seja, minhas batatinhas estão acabando e não vou poder sair pra comprar mais! – disse Chouji, com a boca cheia.

- Falando nisso, estou com fome, me passa algumas batatas Chouji! – Kiba já ia para cima do garoto, que desviava desesperado tentando salvar as últimas batatinhas do pacote...

- Na verdade nem estamos todos aqui. Ao que tudo indica, as garotas não foram chamadas – observou Neji.

- Então deve ser algo perigoso mesmo, já que apenas os homens foram chamados! – Naruto falava alegremente, mostrando os punhos.

- De qualquer jeito vai ser problemático, pffff... – Shikamaru disse num muxoxo.

Enquanto Shikamaru reclamava, Naruto foi para perto de Sasuke.

- Vamos Sasuke, anime-se! – Naruto falava com o amigo, que o olhou com desdém.

- Me animar? Por que eu deveria?

- Ahhnnnn, você não muda mesmo Sasuke! – Naruto dava pequenos socos em Sasuke, que desviava impaciente.

- Ora, ora, que bom que já estão todos aqui. Desculpem a minha demora! – Tsunade havia acabado de chegar e se dirigiu para a sua mesa, ficando na frente da mesma, em pé.

- E então vovó Tsunade, qual vai ser a missão Rank A que você vai dar pra gente, hein? – disse Naruto, já do lado de Tsunade e com uma das mãos em cima da mesa.

- Então vocês já chegaram à conclusão que é uma missão, hein? Pois bem, vocês estão certos... a não ser pelo nível da missão.

- Ahhhh vovó Tsunade, não pode ser uma missão Rank D, por fav...

- Naruto, deixa eu explicar! – Tsunade pegou Naruto e pressionou a cabeça do loiro contra a mesa.

- Mmmmffff... hmfhm... mfffhhh...

- Assim está melhor... bem, onde eu estava? Ah sim, a missão. Sentem-se, vou explicar tudo tintin por tintin – Tsunade deu a volta na mesa para sentar-se, ainda segurando a cabeça de Naruto na mesa.

- Vov Unad, eixa eu i me enta ambum... (Vovó Tsunade, deixa eu ir me sentar também) - lembrem-se que ele estava com a cabeça 'amassada' contra a mesa

- Oh sim... ok, ok, vá se sentar também Naruto e me deixe falar por favor...

Naruto se encaminhou para o sofá, massageando o rosto. Fazia tempo que ele não sentia a força de Tsunade-sama na pele...

- Pois bem, como vocês sabem, nós formamos recentemente mais uma turma de genins. Mas devido aos vários problemas pelos quais Konoha tem passado, não tivemos tempo e nem condições de fazer algo decente em homenagem aos nossos jovens shinobis.

Agora que as coisas parecem ter acalmado um pouco, resolvi que estava na hora de fazer tal homenagem. A academia de Konoha vai dar uma grande festa nesse final de semana e eu vou precisar da ajuda de vocês.

- Oba, vovó Tsunade! Então vamos ajudar na arrumação da festa, e vamos poder comer alguns onigiris e dangos antes de todo mundo! – Naruto mostrava sua costumeira empolgação de criança grande.

- Na verdade não é bem isso, Naruto. Vou precisar que vocês façam a segurança da festa.

Naruto murchou na mesma hora.

- Ahhhh vovó Tsunade, por que logo a missão chata é pra gente, hein?

- Calma, ainda não acabei. Eu falo segurança, mas não vai ser nada muito complicado. Acontece que estamos com pouquíssimos jounins na vila e eu não posso deslocar esses poucos jounins para tomar conta de uma festa. Eles precisam cuidar das entradas da vila, já que além de tudo estaremos recebendo ninjas de outras vilas para essa festa.

Por isso, resolvi pedir ajuda aos meus chuunins – e jounin, claro, não esqueci de você, Neji – favoritos – disse Tsunade com um sorriso.

- E como vai funcionar essa segurança, Tsunade-sama? – perguntou Lee.

- Bem, como eu disse, não vai ser nada muito complexo. Infelizmente, não vou poder liberar o uso de roupas civis, vocês vão ter que ir com suas vestimentas ninjas. Porém, vocês vão à festa normalmente, apenas tendo o cuidado de ficar de olho em tudo que estiver acontecendo. Vão ter outros chuunins mais experientes por lá, mas espero contar com vocês também.

Assim que Tsunade terminou de falar, Jiraya entrou na sala.

- Ah, desculpe Tsunade, não pensei que estivesse em reunião...

- Sem problemas Jiraya, pode entrar...

- Olá Ero Sennin! – Naruto cumprimentou.

- Naruto... bem deixa pra lá! O que se passa, Tsunade? – Jiraya perguntou.

- Eu estava explicando a eles qual vai ser a próxima missão – disse Tsunade, enquanto pegava uma caixa de papelão em cima de uma prateleira.

- Ah sim, a festa da academia... espero que eu esteja convidado também! Eu adoro festas!

- Eu sei disso... – Tsunade agora colocava a caixa de papelão em cima da mesa – Garotos, venham aqui por favor.

Os shinobis se levantaram, ficando agora todos em volta da mesa da hokage.

- O que é isso, hokage-sama?

Todos olhavam curiosos para o conteúdo da caixa de papelão. Dentro dela, havia várias flores de papel, caprichosamente feitas e de diversas cores.

- Isso aqui é uma coisinha que eu preparei para essa festa ser mais divertida – Tsunade falava enquanto pegava uma flor lilás.

- Boa idéia Tsunade! – Jiraya comentou, sorrindo.

- Essas flores serão entregues a vocês... calma, não se assustem! É uma espécie de volta a uma antiga tradição. Antigamente, quando ia acontecer um baile, os garotos recebiam uma flor com a qual eles deveriam convidar uma garota para ir ao baile com ele. E quando a garota aceitava o convite, ela deveria usar a flor presa no pulso. Era encantador...

- Tsunade-sama, isso significa que... – Neji falou com um olhar ligeiramente assustado.

- Que vocês vão ter que convidar garotas para ir à festa com vocês! – disse Tsunade, sorrindo alegremente.

Durante três longos segundos, os 8 shinobis ficaram estáticos. E antes que eles pudessem perguntar qualquer coisa, Tsunade começou a distribuição das flores.

- Tome Neji, a lilás fica com você... Naruto, a sua vai ser laranja, combina né? Sasuke, tome a flor branca... Kiba, aqui, a sua vai ser rosa-chá, Chouji, a sua vai ser amarela... Shikamaru, tome, fique com a rosa...

Os garotos recebiam suas respectivas flores com um olhar que beirava o pânico. Até mesmo os controlados Sasuke e Neji pareciam apavorados.

Terminada a distribuição das flores, Tsunade voltou a falar.

- Bem, esse é o complemento da missão para vocês, garotos. A partir de agora vocês vão ter que ir em busca de suas companhias para a festa!

- E o que acontece se não arrumarmos companhia, Tsunade-sama? – Shikamaru perguntou.

Tsunade sentou-se na sua cadeira de hokage.

- Bem, se vocês não conseguirem eu terei que pensar em alguma punição... afinal, arranjar uma companhia também faz parte da missão e no caso de não cumprimento dessa parte eu posso considerar a missão falha, não é mesmo? – Tsunade agora olhava fixamente para cada um dos garotos, com seu olhar fuzilante.  
ao fundo, via-se um céu negro com raios e trovões

Os shinobis engoliram em seco. Tsunade se levantou e deu um 'suave' tapa nas costas de Lee.

- Ora, vamos garotos! Eu confio em vocês, vocês já passaram por situações piores e se saíram bem... qual a dificuldade em arrumar uma companhia para uma festa? – Tsunade sorria (sarcasticamente?)

- Bem, se os garotos quiserem eu posso dar umas dicas de como tratar uma dama... – Jiraya dizia sorrindo marotamente.

- Nem pense nisso Jiraya, eu quero que tudo seja como antigamente... ah, que saudades da minha época... – Tsunade dizia enquanto pegava uma flor vermelha de dentro da caixa de papelão.

- Ahhh Tsunade, não exija tanto dos garotos, na sua época a música ainda era uma novidade...

No segundo seguinte, Jiraya estava afundado no canto da sala em cima de um dos armários da hokage.

Estalando os dedos da mão usada para acertar Jiraya, Tsunade disse:

- Bem garotos, estão dispensados! Divirtam-se e até a festa de sábado! – a sorridente hokage foi encaminhando os ainda assustados shinobis para a porta do seu gabinete.

Já fora da sala da hokage...

- Ótimo. E agora? – Sasuke perguntou.

- Como "e agora"? Agora temos que convidar garotas para irem à festa conosco – disse Neji.

- Taí a missão difícil que queríamos. Eu disse que ia ser problemático. – Shikamaru comentou.

- Será que as garotas estão sabendo disso? – Lee perguntou.

- Creio que sim, a hokage deve ter avisado a elas antes de nós – disse Shino.

- Yoooosh! Então eu já vou procurar a Sakura-san e...

- Eeeeeiiiiiii, nem pense nisso sobrancelhudo, vai ter que passar por cima de mim se quiser! – Naruto dizia enquanto fazia pose de quem quer partir pra briga.

- E você, o que vai fazer? – Shikamaru perguntou para Sasuke, que ia distraidamente na frente do grupo.

- Não sei, porque está me perguntando isso?

- Por nada. Na verdade, estava pensando se mais alguém gostaria de desistir junto comigo e encarar a punição da hokage-sama.

- É um caso a se pensar.

Naquele momento, Sasuke se perguntava porque queria desistir. Talvez porque não estava a fim de ir à festa, ou porque achava tudo aquilo muito idiota.

Ou talvez porque...

Sacudiu a cabeça. Aquilo nem podia passar pela sua mente, aquilo sim era idiota.

Shikamaru agora olhava para trás, e via Lee e Naruto discutindo.

- Putz, esses dois estão tão empolgados...

- E você Shikamaru, já pensou no que vai fazer? – Chouji perguntou.

- Ahhhnnnnn... eu não sei... estava pensando em desistir e aceitar a punição da hokage-sama.

- Vai querer levar uma punição ao invés de levar uma garota à festa?

- Chouji, meu amigo, eu já lhe disse... as garotas são problemáticas demais... – Shikamaru dizia isso enquanto passava a mão atrás da cabeça.

- Ahhh, fiquem vocês dois brigando, eu já sei o que vou fazer! – Kiba disse, olhando para Naruto e Lee, que discutiam.

- O que?

- Vou chamar a Hinata para ir comigo, simples! – Kiba agora sorria alegremente.

- Ahn? Por que a Hinata? – Naruto perguntou, parando de discutir com Lee.

- Oras, ela é minha companheira de time, e melhor que ela vá comigo do que com um outro shinobi qualquer.

- Ei, quem é shinobi qualquer? – Naruto perguntou apontando para Kiba.

- E quem disse que estou falando de você, Naruto? Lembre-se, a hokage-sama disse que Konoha está recebendo ninjas de outras vilas também, temos que nos preocupar com os estranhos, não? Por isso a Hinata estará segura comigo – disse Kiba, fazendo a pose de 'nice guy'.

- Hum, sim! – Naruto concordou com Kiba, mas não sabia porque estava com vontade de lhe dar um soco...

- Bom, eu não sei quanto a vocês, mas estou indo. – disse Neji.

- Já vai convidar uma garota para a festa? – perguntou Shikamaru, dando uma risada.

- Não, não, tenho uma reunião com os jounins agora. Isso fica para depois.

- Eu também estou indo. – falou Sasuke.

- O Sasuke não vai te problemas para convidar uma garota, todas são fãs dele... – disse Naruto, fazendo graça.

- Naruto... baka... até mais para vocês – disse Sasuke, saltando para uma árvore próxima e sumindo.

- Vamos indo também Shino? Tenho que resolver umas coisas para minha irmã e tenho que achar a Hinata! – Kiba disse para o amigo.

- Sim, vamos então.

Os dois se despediram e seguiram andando. Enquanto via os dois se afastando, Naruto se imaginou dando um rasengan bem no meio do nariz de Kiba...

Shikamaru e Chouji também se despediram e saíram andando pela outra rua. Sobraram então Lee e Naruto...

- Bem Naruto-kun, também estou indo, tenho que procurar a Sakura-san...

- Ei sobrancelhudo, eu já disse que só passando por cima de mim!

- Veremos então! – Lee saiu correndo, seguido por Naruto.

---------------

_Fim do primeiro capítulo! Como estou postando de uma vez até o capítulo 5, não faço questão de reviews para cada capítulo... mas se quiserem fazê-lo, não se sintam acanhados! Eu vou adorar! Comentários, xingamentos, elogios... tudo é bem vindo :)_

_Hakeru-chan :)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Naruto é do Kishimoto-sensei. Fazer o quê, né? XD

---------------

**Can't Help Falling in Love - capítulo 2  
**

Sakura caminhava pelas ruas de Konoha. A primavera era a sua época favorita para passear, já que as cerejeiras estavam floridas e enchiam a vila da sua "irmã" flor por todos os lados...

Olhando distraída para as árvores, a kunoichi nem reparou na figura de cabelos negros que surgiu atrás de si.

- Sakura?

- Sasuke-kun? Que susto, eu estava distraída... – disse Sakura, ficando ligeiramente corada.

- Você está sabendo da festa que vai haver nesse final de semana, não?

- Sim, a hokage-sama nos avisou hoje de manhã, a nossa mais nova missão... por que?

- Alguém já te convidou?

- Convidar? Ah, é mesmo, os garotos tem que convidar as garotas... não, ainda não, mas é que...

Antes que Sakura pudesse terminar a frase, Sasuke pegou a flor branca no seu bolso e colocou no pulso esquerdo de Sakura.

- Sasuk...

- Nos vemos às 7 horas na entrada do ginásio da academia. – Sasuke disse isso olhando diretamente para os olhos verdes de Sakura e em seguida, saltou para a cerejeira mais próxima e sumiu.

Sakura ficou parada, totalmente corada, olhando fixamente para a cerejeira que, por causa do movimento de Sasuke, deixava cair algumas de suas flores rosadas perto da kunoichi...

Sasuke agora saltava pelas árvores, voltando para casa. Ele não sabia direito o que tinha feito, na verdade, se tinha sido a melhor coisa a se fazer. Mas desde que havia voltado a Konoha, ele havia decidido que não iria mais remoer nada dentro de si, resolvendo todo e qualquer problema o mais rápido possível. O Uchiha tinha plena noção do que poderia acontecer com situações mal resolvidas...

"Ela se preocupou comigo durante o tempo que estive longe daqui e eu a convidei para essa bendita festa. Bem, estamos quites agora." – Sasuke pensava, enquanto chegava perto da casa dos Uchiha.

---------------

- Hum, então temos uma reunião semana que vem?

- Sim Shikamaru! Vamos começar os preparativos para o próximo Exame Chuunin. A sua presença é indispensável!

- Tsc... tá certo. Obrigado Genma.

- Até mais!

Shiranui Genma se despediu de Shikamaru, que lia pela terceira vez o papel com o aviso da reunião. Mesmo não sendo ainda oficialmente um jounin, ele tinha tantas ou mais atribuições dos que os jounins de fato. Pelo menos era isso que Shikamaru achava...

Ele foi caminhando sozinho, pois era a hora do almoço e Chouji correu para casa tão logo eles se distanciaram da academia ninja. Enquanto caminhava, Shikamaru continuava amadurecendo na sua cabeça a idéia de jogar a missão pro alto e levar uma punição de Tsunade. Ele não tinha vontade de ir à festa, não tinha vontade de convidar uma garota, não tinha vontade simplesmente. E esse era o seu jeito, sempre.

Enquanto pensava nessa possibilidade, uma voz conhecida chamou sua atenção.

- Olá Ino!

- Olá Sai, quanto tempo não te vejo!

- Estive fora da vila em missões com os ANBU. Mas ainda bem que voltei à tempo!

Era Sai, o substituto de Sasuke no time 7 enquanto o Uchiha esteve fora de Konoha. Agora, o que será que ele queria com Ino? – Shikamaru pensava. Não gostava do jeito do garoto, achava ele muito estranho... talvez o fato dele ser um ANBU ajudasse nessa sensação.

Shikamaru resolveu ficar de longe, atrás de uma árvore, observando a conversa entre os dois.

- A tempo pra quê, posso saber? – Ino perguntou.

- A tempo de convidar a garota encantadora para a festa de sábado! – Sai sorriu.

Shikamaru se assustou. Não pensava que o esquisito do Sai pudesse ser capaz disso... convidar uma garota para a tal festa, ainda mais a problemática master da Ino! Perdido nesses pensamentos e desviando de um barulhento grupo de crianças que passava por perto, Shikamaru acabou não prestando atenção no resto da conversa entre Ino e Sai. Quando ele se deu conta, Ino estava sozinha novamente.

O Nara estava se preparando para ir embora quando...

- Ei, Shikamaru! O que está fazendo por aqui?

- Huh? Ino? Bem... estava apenas matando o tempo... fazendo nada...

- Pensei que você como um jounin teria bem mais o que fazer...

- Ino, eu já te disse que não sou um jounin... eu apenas os ajudo, mas é tão problemático quanto, se não mais! Então me dou o direito de ficar algumas horas sem fazer nada...

- Como sempre! – Ino fez uma careta para Shikamaru.

Shikamaru grunhiu algo incompreensível.

- E a festa no sábado? – Ino perguntou.

- O que tem?

- Ué, você não vai? Não é uma missão?

- Não sei ainda...

Ino suspirou e estendeu o braço direito para Shikamaru.

- Tá, deixa de enrolação e faça logo o que você veio fazer.

- Hein?

- Me dá logo essa flor e me convida logo pra essa bendita festa! Não foi isso que você veio fazer aqui?

Shikamaru estava chocado. Ele sabia que os jutsus da família Yamanaka entravam na mente das pessoas, mas aquilo era ridículo.

- Como assim...?

- Quer que desenhe? Bem, você estava me espreitando desde que o Sai chegou aqui. A vila está alvoroçada por causa dessa festa, o Sai mesmo ia me convidar...

- E não convidou? – Shikamaru não se conteve em perguntar.

- Se tivesse convidado eu estaria falando com você? Aloooou, ele me convidaria se não tivesse uma missão com a ANBU no sábado...

- Isso eu não ouv... quer dizer, então ele não te chamou... – Shikamaru quase foi traído por seus pensamentos.

- Não, não chamou. E me dá logo essa flor porque eu tenho mais o que fazer em casa, minha mãe pediu que eu voltasse rápido!

Ino continuava com o braço direito estendido para Shikamaru. O Nara então tirou a flor rosa de dentro do colete e a colocou no pulso da garota.

- Linda flor rosa... se bem que se fosse lilás combinaria com a minha roupa... mas tudo bem! Nos vemos no sábado, Shikamaru! – dizendo isso, Ino acenou para Shikamaru, deu uma piscada e seguiu para sua casa.

O Nara ficou parado, coçando a cabeça e observando a kunoichi que se afastava a passos rápidos.

Ele não ia àquela bendita festa, ele não ia convidar uma garota, ele ia passar por maus bocados com Tsunade-sama.

Isso até ele topar com Yamanaka Ino. E todos os seus planos se desfizerem como fumaça.

---------------

"Oba, oba, consegui despistar o sobrancelhudo!" – Naruto pensava enquanto saltava pelos telhados de Konoha.

E eis que ele avista uma figura de cabelos rosados...

- Eeeeiiiiiii, Saaaakura-chan! – Naruto gritou, saltando para o lado de Sakura.

A kunoichi não respondeu. Sakura continuava olhando, perdida, para a cerejeira...

- Sakura-chan, tudo bem com você?

- Ahn? Ahhh... o-oi Naruto...

- Tudo bem Sakura-chan? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Ah... n-não, não aconteceu nada, nada mesmo, tudo bem... – Sakura respondeu, ainda olhando para a cerejeira.

Naruto então percebeu que Sakura segurava o braço esquerdo com a mão direita. E no pulso esquerdo, havia uma flor branca...

- Sakura-chan, alguém já te convidou para a festa?

- Ah, o que? Ahhh, sim, sim... acho que sim... é, me convidaram... – Sakura respondeu, finalmente deixando de olhar para a cerejeira, e agora olhando para a flor branca em seu pulso.

- Aaaaaaahhhhh, não acredito que foi o Sasuke! Aquele baka! – Naruto apontava para a flor branca, com os olhos arregalados.

- É-é... foi ele sim Naruto... – Sakura respondeu, ficando bem vermelha.

Naruto riu.

- Do que você está rindo, Naruto?

- Hehehehe... nada não Sakura-chan... bem, tenho que ir! Preciso arrumar minha companhia para a festa!

- Naruto...

- Até mais, Sakura-chan! - e dizendo isso, Naruto saiu andando calmamente.

Sakura não sabia o que se passava na cabeça de Naruto. Mas ela podia sentir que estava longe de ser uma raiva por Sasuke ter "passado a sua frente".

Olhando o shinobi de uniforme laranja que se distanciava pelas ruas de Konoha, Sakura teve certeza de que havia conseguido um amigo para a vida toda... o irmão que ela nunca teve.

"Obrigada Naruto..."

---------------

_Fim do segundo capítulo! Se quiserem deixar reviews eu não fico zangada, não mesmo... XD_

_Hakeru-chan :)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Naruto é do Kishimoto-sensei. Fazer o quê, né? XD

---------------

**Can't Help Falling in Love - capítulo 3  
**

"Bah, o Sasuke-baka foi mais rápido do que eu e o sobrancelhudo... mas agora eu preciso de outra companhia para a festa... hum... talvez a Isaribi nee-chan queria ir comigo!" – Naruto pensava enquanto caminhava distraidamente pelas ruas da vila, olhando pro alto.

- Ah! – Naruto esbarrou em alguém de frente.

- Oh, me desculpe, eu não... Na-Naruto-kun! – Hinata estava parada segurando uma sacola de compras.

- Ah, Hinata! Me desculpa, eu não tava prestando atenção... toma – Naruto entregava de volta para a assustada – e agora corada – kunoichi as maçãs que haviam caído da sua sacola.

- O-obrigada Naruto-kun...

- Está fazendo compras? Quer ajuda? Isso parece pesado... – perguntou Naruto enquanto os dois caminhavam.

- N-não, obrigada Naruto-kun... eu estou acostumada, sou sempre eu que faço as compras de casa! – disse Hinata, sorrindo.

- Nossa... acho que eu nunca ia me acostumar, deve ser por isso que eu só como ramem! O Kakashi-sensei vive brigando comigo! – disse Naruto, rindo. Hinata riu também.

- Ahh Hinata, está sabendo da festa que vai acontecer no sábado?

- Ah, estou sim, o Kiba-kun me contou...

Ao ouvir o nome de Kiba, Naruto não conseguiu evitar que um pensamento violento surgisse na sua mente.

"Um oodama rasengan, um de cada lado daquele cara de cachorro... é, isso mesmo!  
Mas que diabos também, porque eu estou a fim de afundar aquele cara de cachorro no chão?" – Naruto não entendia o que se passava na sua cabeça.

O loiro foi despertado pela voz de Hinata.

- Mas eu estou achando que não vou a essa festa.

- Não? Mas por que? – perguntou Naruto.

- B-bem, ninguém me convidou... e como são os garotos que têm que nos convidar... e eu também não gosto muito de festas... acho que vou ficar em casa descansando! – disse Hinata, sorrindo.

Naruto estava surpreso. "Então o Kiba... "

Numa fração de segundo, Naruto pegou o braço esquerdo de Hinata e colocou a flor laranja no seu pulso.

Hinata corou imediatamente.

- Nada disso Hinata, você vai a essa festa comigo! Vai ser divertido, vamos poder comer onigiris, e dangos, beber refrigerante... e quem sabe até tenha ramen! – Naruto dizia tudo isso segurando a mão da kunoichi. Ele praticamente saltitava em frente à Hinata, que estava estática e foi ficando cada vez mais vermelha.

- M-mas, N-Naruto-kun, eu...

- Eu não aceito um "não" como resposta! Vai ser muito divertido, Hinata! Nos vemos no sábado! – Naruto finalmente largou a mão da kunoichi, que de tão pasma a manteve no ar, como se segurasse uma mão invisível.

A Hyuuga olhava para o seu braço. Agora lá havia uma flor de um laranja vivo, tão vivo quanto o ninja que agora ia caminhando, acenando sorridente pelas ruas de Konoha.

Hinata estava mais vermelha que um pimentão no sol, não sabia o que dizer, nem o que pensar. Talvez ela se sentisse melhor se soubesse que Naruto também não sabia direito o que pensar. Tomou uma decisão em milésimos de segundo, sem nem saber direito porquê tinha feito aquilo... mas seja lá qual fosse a razão - e que ele não achava - o loiro se sentia muito feliz por tê-la feito.

---------------

- Posso perguntar por que você não chamou a Hinata para a festa?

- Já perguntou, né Shino? Simples, eu não queria ir à festa com ela.

- Então por que você disse aquilo quando saímos da sala da hokage-sama?

- Ah Shino, um dia você vai entender que a gente tem que dar um empurrão para que certas coisas aconteçam! – disse Kiba, rindo e dando um tapa nas costas de Shino.

- ...

- Ah, deixa pra lá, uma hora dessas eu te explico! Agora eu preciso achar a Isaribi... e se ela estiver com a Sasami, melhor ainda!

- Está pensando em convidar a Isaribi agora?

- Exatamente!

- E o que a Sasami tem a ver com isso?

- As duas são amigas! Logo, a Isaribi deve estar por aí com a Sasami... eu convido a Isaribi e você convida a Sasami! Problema resolvido!

- ...

- Ahhhhh Shino, é por essas e outras que você é meu amigão!

---------------  
_  
Algumas horas depois..._

"São quase dez da noite... não sabia que ser jounin era tão chato."

Um emburrado Hyuuga Neji caminhava pelas ruas de Konoha. A reunião com os jounins demorou mais do que o previsto e Neji estava, além de cansado, morto de fome.

"Espero que Hinata-sama tenha separado meu jantar..."

Enquanto pensava, Neji foi atraído por um conhecido aroma: o ramen do Ichiraku. Seu estômago roncou, avisando que chegar em casa seria um suplício...

"Bah, estou me sentindo o Naruto fazendo isso... mas, uma vez ou outra não faz mal." – o Hyuuga então se encaminhou para o Ichiraku.

- Tenten?

- Hum? Oi Neji!

- O que faz aqui essa hora?

- Ah, é que minha mãe se atrasou e não tinha jantar em casa... aí resolvi comer aqui. O ramen daqui com certeza é melhor que o meu! – Tenten riu – E você, o que faz por aqui?

- Acabei de sair de uma reunião com os jounins. Achei melhor então vir aqui comer algo do que ir pra casa e ter que esquentar as sobras do jantar...

- Continua se atrapalhando com o fogão, senhor Hyuuga? – Tenten riu novamente.

Neji corou levemente e virou o rosto. Logo ele, um jounin super qualificado, tendo problemas com a cozinha. Tenten era uma das únicas que sabia disso, e a kunoichi aproveitava disso para fazer Neji se sentir sem graça de vez em quando.

Olhando para a parede do Ichiraku, Neji viu algo que chamou sua atenção: um cartaz avisando da festa dos genins.

"A festa... droga, Tsunade-sama!" – Neji se lembrou da missão imposta pela hokage. E já que ele precisava de uma companhia para a festa, porque não convidar sua companheira de time? Afinal, Tenten nunca se indispôs a ajudá-lo, não seria agora que ela iria negar um favor, ainda mais em se tratando de uma missão.

- Tenten...

- Hum?

- Você está sabendo da festa dos genins?

- Estou sim. É nesse sábado, não?

- Sim... e, você deve saber que os garotos tem que ir acompanhados a essa festa.

- Também estou sabendo disso...

Neji ia prosseguir, mas foi interrompido pela kunoichi.

- Mas... Neji, se você ia me convidar... eu infelizmente não vou poder aceitar.

Neji ficou parado, esperando a garota continuar. Como assim Tenten não ia aceitar o seu convite?

- Sumaru me encontrou mais cedo e me perguntou se eu não gostaria de ir com ele. E eu aceitei... me desculpe, mas como não tinha te visto o dia inteiro...

- Não, tudo bem, não tem problema. - Neji fingiu não estar desapontado.

"Sumaru... aquele garoto da Vila da Estrela... que nós ajudamos... porque não deixamos ele explodir junto com aquela estrela e virar poeira cósmica?" – Neji se perguntava dentro de sua cabeça.

- Aqui está, um ramen caprichado! – o tio do ramen - Teuchi - colocou a tigela na frente de Neji.

- Bem Neji, vou deixar você comer em paz. Tenho que ir pra casa... bom apetite, boa noite e até amanhã! – Tenten foi saindo, acenando para o Hyuuga, que olhou a garota com o canto do olhar.

- Boa noite... – agora Neji fitava a tigela de ramen fumegante à sua frente. De uma hora pra outra, o seu apetite sumiu. Tudo o que ele queria era ver Sumaru sendo arremessado para longe, como uma estrela cadente.

"Droga, porque estou pensando nisso?"

- Ei, coma logo senão vai esfriar e ramen frio não tem graça! – Teuchi trouxe Neji de volta à Terra.

- Hum, tem razão... – Neji começou a comer aos poucos, remexendo o macarrão na tigela. A sexta-feira ia ser longa, era melhor se preparar...

---------------

_Fim do terceiro capítulo.  
Fica chato pedir reviews? Ah, mas eu sou chata, muito chata mesmo... XD_

Hakeru-chan :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Naruto é do Kishimoto-sensei. Fazer o quê, né? XD

---------------

**Can't Help Falling in Love - capítulo 4  
**  
A véspera do dia da festa amanheceu morna. O sol se espreguiçava por entre as nuvens, formando uma espessa neblina, o que fazia com que a vila parecesse surgir magicamente por uma nuvem de fumaça.

Tsunade acordou anormalmente cedo. Os preparativos para a bendita festa ocupavam seus pensamentos, não a deixando dormir muito.

A hokage olhou pela janela. Konoha acordava... enquanto ela tinha a sensação de que não dormia há noites seguidas.

"Droga, eu e minhas idéias... estou pagando por elas... pelo menos a festa é amanhã e eu finalmente vou poder voltar a dormir mais de nove horas por noite..." – enquanto Tsunade pensava, ouviu-se batidas na porta.

- Entre!

- Bom dia Tsunade-sama!

- Ah, bom dia Shizune... algum pepino logo agora cedo?

- Não, pode ficar tranqüila Tsunade-sama. É que você tem visita...

- Tudo bem, pode deixar ele entrar.

- Como você sabia que era eu? – Jiraya apareceu logo atrás de Shizune.

- Quem mais poderia vir a essa hora da manhã me encher a paciência?

- Falando assim parece que sou um chato!

- Parece?

- Nossa, tudo isso porque acordou cedo?

- Tenho acordado cedo todos os dias, Jiraya... essa festa tem me tomado tempo, paciência, massa encefálica e horas de sono.

- Pois eu se fosse você me preocupava bem menos. Saía, pegava um ar, ia tomar um sake no Ichiraku...

- E porque eu deveria me preocupar menos?

- Hohoho Tsunade! Você não confia nos seus chuunins preferidos? Acha que os meninos não vão dar conta do recado?

- Eu confio neles, mas acho que peguei pesado com essa missão. Creio que eles preferiam enfrentar os nove Akatsukis de uma vez só do que convidar as garotas para a festa. –Tsunade riu.

- Em parte você tem razão, mas eles são espertos. Na pior das hipóteses, eles podem pedir socorro para suas companheiras de time.

- E você acha que o orgulho deles vai deixar?

- Vejamos qual orgulho vai ser ferido primeiro: o de não completar a missão ou o de pedir ajuda. Teremos a resposta amanhã à noite.

---------------

Jiraya mal podia imaginar, mas havia alguém com os dois orgulhos já feridos. Vendo que a missão ia ser falha e ainda por cima tendo um pedido de "ajuda" recusado, Hyuuga Neji procurava uma saída para sua situação. Sem poder contar com Tenten para ser sua companhia na festa, Neji passou boa parte da manhã pensando em como resolver esse problema. As outras garotas que ele conhecia já estavam comprometidas, sua prima idem, até as garotas de outras vilas. Neji não queria admitir, mas a possibilidade de não cumprir a missão porque simplesmente não encontrou uma garota para convidar estava fritando seu cérebro.

Ele teve até a hora do almoço para se preocupar. Uma outra reunião com os jounins o aguardava na parte da tarde, e que, novamente, passou do horário. E mais uma vez o Hyuuga estava no Ichiraku Ramen, esperando o seu jantar.

- Neji?

- Tenten? Por aqui de novo?

- É, mas hoje não vim jantar.

- O que faz aqui então?

- Queria falar com você... soube por Gai-sensei que a reunião dos jounins terminou tarde de novo e imaginei que você estaria aqui. Afinal, o perigoso fogão ainda ameaça a sua vida, né? – Tenten riu.

Neji ficou ligeiramente corado, mas não pôde deixar de dar uma sutil risada. Depois de mais uma reunião estressante, nada como rir um pouco... nem que fosse dele mesmo.

- Bem, então fale.

- Antes de mais nada, queria saber se você conseguiu uma companhia para amanhã.

- Ah, isso? Ainda não, tive um dia cheio, nem pensei nisso mentiroso... mas de qualquer jeito ainda tenho até amanhã de noite. – Neji procurava se mostrar o mais despreocupado possível.

- Será que eu poderia ajudar?

- Como? Vai me apresentar a alguém, Tenten?

- Sim, vou sim. Vou te apresentar a uma simpática kunoichi morena, especialista em armas ninjas e que sempre salva seus companheiros de time das encrencas! – a garota sorriu.

- Hein? - Neji não pôde deixar de arregalar seu olhos pérola.

- Sumaru teve uma emergência na Vila da Estrela e teve que voltar às pressas pra lá. Sobrei! – Tenten riu – Por isso, se você ainda estiver precisando de companhia...

- Hum...

- Tudo bem, você não vai admitir que está desde ontem preocupado com isso. Faça o q...

Tenten não terminou de falar. Numa fração de segundo Neji pegou a flor lilás que estava no seu bolso e colocou no pulso da garota.

A kunoichi corou.

- Nos vemos amanhã. – Neji disse para a garota enquanto Teuchi colocava a tigela fumegante à sua frente.

- Tá... tá bom. Até amanhã Neji... e bom apetite! – Tenten saiu, ainda surpresa com a rápida reação do Hyuuga.

- Hum... Teuchi-sama, poderia preparar uma outra tigela? – Neji pediu no intervalo de duas bocas cheias.

- Ora ora, você me parece bem melhor do que ontem! É pra já!

Neji não sabia se aquilo era realmente fome. Mas que ele estava se sentindo bem mais leve, ah, isso ele estava.

---------------

O sábado amanheceu menos enevoado do que a sexta-feira. Isso permitiu que os preparativos para a festa começassem mais cedo e corressem sem problemas. Pouco antes das 6 da tarde estava tudo pronto.

- Ah, graças! Tudo pronto, nenhum problema de última hora... achei que esse dia não ia chegar nunca! – Tsunade comemorava.

- E tem notícias dos meninos, Tsunade-sama? – Shizune perguntou.

- Bem, acho que eles não tiveram maiores problemas... reconheço que fiquei esperando que a qualquer minuto um deles viria à minha sala pedindo dispensa ou algo parecido. Mas parece que Jiraya estava certo, eles deram conta do recado! – a hokage riu.

- Vamos poder comprovar isso logo logo, Tsunade-sama...

- É mesmo, está quase na hora! Vamos Shizune, precisamos nos arrumar!

---------------

Dez para as sete da noite.

Quatro garotos estavam reunidos em frente à entrada da academia ninja. Não fosse pelo ambiente de festa em volta, com balões coloridos e música alta vindo de dentro da academia, parecia que os shinobis estavam prestes a seguir numa missão ultra-secreta.

- Eu aposto que elas vão atrasar. – Shikamaru falou, olhando para o relógio.

- Por que elas iriam se atrasar? – Naruto perguntou.

- Porque garotas são muito problemáticas e não saem de casa se tiverem um único fio de cabelo fora do lugar.

Sasuke ignorava as confabulações de Shikamaru. Pensava que poderia estar em casa lendo, vendo tv ou talvez até dormindo. Naquele momento, o Uchiha estava seriamente arrependido de ter convidado Sakura para a festa. Era uma missão, sim... mas isso significava ter que ficar na companhia de Sakura pelo resto da noite, sabe-se lá até que horas. E isso não o agradava muito...

Neji simplesmente pensava que aquilo era uma missão, e ele como jounin precisava cumpri-la. E com a companhia de Tenten, sua companheira de time há anos, não parecia que ia ser algo tão difícil assim.

Naruto pensava na comida que iriam servir na festa. E de acordo com o que andou "pesquisando", ia sim, ter ramen e de graça! E nos intervalos entre uma tigela e outra ele ainda ia poder conversar com Hinata. Gostava de conversar com ela; a kunoichi parecia ouvir atentamente todas as suas besteiras.

E Shikamaru continuava olhando para o relógio, pensando em quantos minutos Ino e as outras garotas iriam demorar arrumando seus cabelos.

Sete e cinco.

- Hum? Parece que elas estão chegando – Sasuke foi o primeiro a reparar.

Os quatro shinobis então olharam juntos para o portão da academia. Iluminadas pela luz da lua, as quatro kunoichis vinham caminhando em direção a eles. Ino estava com uma fita lilás no seu rabo-de-cavalo; Tenten tinha duas pequenas fitas rosas, um em cada coque. Hinata tinha uma fita azul prendendo pequenas mechas dos seus cabelos para trás e Sakura tinha uma fita branca no lugar onde costumava usar a bandana; por sugestão de Ino, ela a prendeu na cintura como a amiga usava.

Os shinobis não puderam deixar de ficar impressionados. Tirando os laços de fitas, as garotas estavam vestidas como sempre, com suas vestimentas ninjas. Mas, talvez por efeito do luar ou pela maneira como elas andavam, tão suavemente para garotas ninjas, elas estavam muito... bonitas.

- Demoramos muito? – Ino perguntou.

- Não... ia até comentar... preciso refazer meus cálculos. – Shikamaru deu um sorriso irônico.

- Engraçadinho! Pois saiba que passamos na casa da Tenten antes de virmos para cá. Foi ela que nos emprestou esses laços de fitas; afinal, isso é uma festa né, tínhamos que vir um pouco mais arrumadas... Não fosse isso, teríamos chegado antes de vocês!

- Bah, enfim. Vamos entrar, a festa já começou... – Shikamaru disse com um muxoxo. Em seguida, Ino se juntou a ele e os dois foram caminhando juntos.

Os outros "casais" se formaram em seguida. Sasuke e Sakura, Naruto e Hinata, Neji e Tenten foram caminhando lado a lado, passando pelos corredores da academia até o ginásio que servia de salão de festas.

Trocaram poucas palavras entre si, e ao chegarem na porta do ginásio...

- Ooooohhhhh...

A exclamação tinha motivo. Todo o ginásio de esportes estava enfeitado com milhares de balões coloridos, presos nas paredes ou no teto. Luzes também coloridas se movimentavam por todo o lugar e de vez em quando um canhão de ar jogava para o alto pequenos papéis brilhantes. A música tocava alto e o burburinho das pessoas completava o ambiente.

---------------

_Fim do quarto capítulo! Nossa, nunca pensei que fosse conseguir fazer uma fic tão grande! O.o  
E já sabem né? Comentem à vontade:)_

_Hakeru-chan :)_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Naruto é do Kishimoto-sensei. Fazer o quê, né? XD

---------------

**Can't Help Falling in Love - capítulo 5**

- Nossa, a vovó Tsunade se empolgou... – comentou Naruto.

- Putz, se esses papéis brilhantes caírem em cima da comida vai ser problemático... – disse Shikamaru.

- Ahhhh Shikamaru, pára de reclamar e tenta se divertir! – Ino deu um tapa nas costas de Shikamaru.

- Eeeeeeeeiiiiiiiiiiii, Narutooooooooo! – uma jovem figura veio correndo em direção aos recém-chegados.

- Yo Konohamaru! Quanto tempo moleque!

- Ei, eu não sou mais um moleque! Agora eu sou genin também, tá? Olha aqui a minha bandana! – Konohamaru apontava freneticamente para a bandana na sua testa.

- Hehehe, eu sei! Mas ainda falta muito para você chegar no meu nível! – Naruto sorria com um ar de superioridade para Konohamaru.

- Eu acho que não, Naruto... – Konohamaru agora ria sarcasticamente.

- Hein? Por que?

- Fui eu que inventei que ia ter ramen nessa festa! E você acreditou! Hahahahaha! Te peguei!

- O quê? Ahhhh seu moleque... – Naruto estava quase entrando no 'kyuubi mode'.

- Naruto, não vá fazer nada imbe... – Neji não terminou a frase. No segundo seguinte Naruto já estava correndo atrás de Konohamaru pelo ginásio afora.

- VOLTA AQUI SEU PIRRALHO, EU VOU ARRANCAR A SUA CABEÇA FORA COM BANDANA E TUDO! – Naruto gritava para Konohamaru, que corria à sua frente, ainda rindo.

gotas nas cabeças de todos

- Lá vão eles...Naruto baka como sempre – Sasuke comentou.

- Pffff... se a Tsunade-sama ver isso vai nos comer vivos... Neji, vem comigo, vamos trazer o Naruto de volta... Sasuke, venha também – Shikamaru tomou à frente dos dois shinobis.

- Tudo bem. Garotas, fiquem aí e procurem um lugar para sentarmos... voltamos logo... – Neji disse para as kunoichis.

- Certo Neji – Tenten respondeu.

Os garotos se afastaram a passos rápidos e as meninas foram em direção a uma das mesas para se sentarem.

- Espero que o Naruto-kun não arranje confusão...

- Não se preocupe Hinata, ele sempre dá um jeito de sair dessas encrencas! – disse Tenten, sorrindo. Hinata riu.

- E eu espero que o Sasuke não queria socar o Naruto...

- O Shikamaru não vai deixar ele fazer isso, Sakura. Quanto menos briga melhor... lembre-se, isso é uma missão. – disse Ino.

- Tem razão.

---------------

Quinze minutos depois os shinobis estavam voltando. Naruto vinha ao lado de Shikamaru, enquanto Neji vinha logo atrás, mantendo Sasuke a uma distância segura do loiro – Sasuke quase soltou um chidori em cima de Naruto quando eles finalmente conseguiram alcançá-lo.

- Você conseguiu bater o recorde de maior baka em menor tempo, Naruto. Em dois minutos da nossa presença nessa festa você já conseguiu arrumar problema.

- A culpa foi do baka do Konohamaru! Ele que começou com aquela história do ramen... e ramen pra mim é sagrado!

Shikamaru suspirou.

Chegando perto da mesa onde estavam as kunoichis, eles encontraram as quatro conversando alegremente.

- Olá garotos! Problema resolvido? – Tenten perguntou.

- Na medida do possível... – respondeu Neji.

Neji então observou que na mesa, além dos quatro copos de refrigerante das garotas, havia outros quatro.

- Ah sim, Neji, esses são pra vocês. Achamos que depois dessa primeira 'missão' vocês iam querer beber alguma coisa... – Tenten disse, sorrindo, para depois completar – A idéia foi da Hinata, ela foi pegar algo pro Naruto e nós acompanhamos!

Hinata adquiriu instantaneamente uma coloração vermelho-vivo.

Naruto olhou assustado para a Hyuuga. Mesmo depois daquela atitude altamente imbecil dele, a garota ainda se preocupou com ele... Hinata era tão atenciosa...

- Ahn... Obrigado Hinata... – Naruto agradeceu, ainda meio desconcertado, coçando a cabeça.

- D-de na-nada Naruto-kun... – Hinata respondeu, ainda muito vermelha.

"Ela é realmente uma pessoa muito legal!" – Naruto pensava enquanto bebia o refrigerante trazido pela kunoichi. Correr atrás de Konohamaru foi bem cansativo...

- Bem, o que vamos fazer agora? – perguntou Ino.

- Ué, isso aqui é uma missão de segurança. Temos que ficar atentos à qualquer movimentação estranha, qualquer pessoa desconhecida, essas coisas... – Shikamaru respondeu.

- Mas não tem chuunins e jounins demais aqui? Pelo que a Tsunade-sama falou, eu achava que ia ter bem menos! – observou Sakura.

- Exatamente isso, Sakura. Já tem seguranças demais aqui e eu não estou a fim de passar a noite inteira sentada esquentando essa cadeira. – disse Ino.

- E você pensa em fazer o quê?

- Como "fazer o quê?". Isso aqui é uma festa, eu quero dançar! Faz séculos que não faço isso, acho que da última vez eu nem era genin ainda!

- Dançar, Ino? Não acha que é abusar da sorte? Se a Tsunade-sama ver que não estamos tomando conta da festa como devíamos... – Tenten falou.

- Pois então olhe para a pista de dança.

Dançando "Night Fever" dos Bee Gees ao melhor estilo John Travolta, estavam Genma, Kotetsu e Izumo, três dos melhores jounins de Konoha.

- Estou chocada... – disse Tenten, com os olhos arregalados.

- Então, se a Tsunade-sama quiser nos punir, vai ter que brigar com eles também. Vem Sakura, vamos nos mexer um pouco! - Ino levantou e puxou a amiga pelo braço.

- Mas Ino...

- Eu sei que você queria ficar o máximo de tempo possível ao lado do Sasuke-kun, mas você sabe que ele não gosta muito disso... fica um pouco longe dele, pra ele sentir a sua falta! – Ino disse rindo para a Haruno em voz baixa.

- Ai Ino, só você mesma!

As duas chegaram à pista e começaram a dançar timidamente. Ino aproveitou e acenou para a mesa.

- Parece que a Ino está chamando vocês, meninas... – disse Shikamaru.

- É, estou vendo... vamos Hinata? – Tenten perguntou.

- Ir lá... dançar? M-mas Tenten...

- Ah Hinata, é só pra se divertir! E vamos aproveitar que estamos longe dos meninos pra falar mal deles! – Tenten riu.

- Hehehe... tá bom! – Hinata e Tenten se levantaram e estavam se encaminhando pra pista, quando Tenten parou e falou:

- Era brincadeira aquilo, garotos... se quiserem vir junto, não tem problema...

- Você diz dançar? Não, obrigado MESMO, Tenten... – respondeu Neji.

- Tudo bem então, vamos Hinata! – Tenten puxou Hinata pelo braço e foram se juntar à Ino e Sakura.

---------------

- Hum, será que as meninas não vão mesmo falar mal da gente? – perguntou Naruto.

- Você não ouviu o que a Tenten disse? Era só brincadeira... – Shikamaru respondeu.

- Hummmm...

- Desde quando você se preocupa com isso, baka? – Sasuke perguntou.

- E desde quando você fala? Achei que tinha ficado mudo!

Sasuke deu um cascudo em Naruto.

Shikamaru bufou. A noite ia ser longa... aturar Naruto e Sasuke aos socos, Neji quieto... ia ser muito problemático, exatamente como ele havia previsto. O Nara estava quase pedindo aos céus que houvesse uma invasão na vila para que eles tivessem o que fazer.

Enquanto isso, a música aumentou de volume; começou a tocar Umi Eto, das Puffy AmiYumi. Uma música agitada, pra pular bastante... e foi isso que as meninas fizeram.

Shikamaru não pôde deixar de olhar para a pista de dança. Ino pulava como uma criança grande, feliz, sorridente. Puxou Sakura, que começou a pular também. Logo, Tenten e Hinata se juntaram à elas, as quatro saltando alegremente. Shikamaru ficou olhando e não conseguiu disfarçar um sorriso. Era engraçado que, como ninjas sempre envolvidos em missões de alto risco, eles se esquecessem dessas pequenas alegrias da vida. Ele estava ficando cansado só de olhar as garotas, mas estava feliz por elas.

As músicas se seguiram: Be Somewhere (Buzy), Walking on Sunshine (Katrina and the Waves), Let's Get It Started (Black Eyed Peas), Ike Ike (Hinoi Team). Uma seqüência de músicas agitadas, recentes ou das antigas, que quase fez Shikamaru se levantar da cadeira.

Porém, nem Shikamaru, nem os outros três shinobis desconfiavam o que iria acontecer na próxima música...

---------------

_E fim do quinto capítulo! Vocês não tem noção de quantas vezes reli a fic até aqui pra ver se ela era pelo menos "legível"... bem, foi o melhor que pude fazer até aqui! Creio que teremos mais uns 2, 3 capítulos no máximo. Já já 'upo' eles pra vocês :)_

_E claro, óbvio... reviews são altamente bem vindas! Só cuidado com os tomates, por favor, eles mancham as roupas muito fácil 'u.u_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Naruto é do Kishimoto-sensei. Fazer o quê, né? XD

---------------

**Can't Help Falling in Love - capítulo 6**

---------------

_**A-Teens - Can't Help Falling In Love**_

**_Wise men say, only fools rush in_**  
_(Homens sábios dizem que somente bobos caem nessa)  
_**_But I can't help, falling in love with you_  
**_(Mas eu não posso evitar me apaixonar por você)  
**Shall I stay, would it be a sign**  
(Eu deveria ficar, seria um sinal?)  
**If I can't help, falling in love with you**  
(Se eu não posso evitar me apaixonar por você)  
__**Like a river flows to the sea, so it goes  
**(Como um rio corre para o mar, é assim)  
**Somethings are meant to be**  
(Algumas coisas têm que acontecer)  
_**_Somethings are meant to be!_  
**_(Algumas coisas têm que acontecer!)_

_**Take my hand, take my whole life too  
**(Pegue a minha mão, pegue a minha vida inteira também)  
**For I can't help, falling in love with you**_  
_(Porque eu não posso evitar me apaixonar por você)  
__**Wise men say, only fools rush in  
**(Homens sábios dizem que somente bobos caem nessa)  
**But I, I can't, I can't help  
**__(Mas eu, eu não posso, não posso evitar)  
**Falling in love with you  
**__(Me apaixonar por você)_

_**Like a river flows to the sea, so it goes  
**(Como um rio corre para o mar, é assim)  
**Somethings are meant to be**_  
_(Algumas coisas têm que acontecer)  
**Somethings are meant to be!**  
(Algumas coisas têm que acontecer!)_

_**Take my hand, take my whole life too  
**(Pegue a minha mão, pegue a minha vida inteira também)  
__**For I can't help, falling in love with you  
**(Porque eu não posso evitar me apaixonar por você)  
__**Take my hand, take my whole life too  
**(Pegue a minha mão, pegue a minha vida inteira também)  
_**_For I can't help, falling in love with you  
_**(Porque eu não posso evitar me apaixonar por você)  
_**For I can't help, falling in love  
**(Porque eu não posso evitar me apaixonar)  
**Falling in love with you!  
**(Me apaixonar por você!)_

_**Like a river flows**_  
_(Como um rio corre)  
__**That's the way it goes  
**(É assim que tem que ser)  
**I just can't help falling in love with you**_  
_(Simplesmente não posso evitar me apaixonar por você)  
__**Like a river flows  
**(Como um rio corre)  
__**That's the way it goes  
**(É assim que tem que ser)  
__**I just can't help falling in love with you!  
**(Simplesmente não posso evitar me apaixonar por você!)_

Shikamaru ficou parado, olhando para a pista de dança. Ino agora criava passos para a música que tocava; um antigo sucesso de Elvis Presley regravado por uma banda adolescente.

Ino balançava seus cabelos loiros amarrados com a fita lilás para lá e para cá, sorrindo e piscando seus olhos azuis. A garota dançava com uma desenvoltura incrível, com ritmo e molejo, mas sem ser vulgar, o que deixou o Nara impressionado. Não sabia que a amiga tinha todo esse talento...

Ele estava hipnotizado.

- Ei Shikamaru, o que você tanto olha? – Naruto perguntou.

O loiro não obteve resposta. Resolveu seguir o olhar do amigo e descobrir o que o deixou parado com cara de bobo.

E viu Hinata acompanhando Ino – timidamente, claro – nos seus passos de dança recém inventados.

A Hyuuga, mesmo sem a mesma expansão de Ino, dançava com um enorme sorriso no rosto. Naruto não pôde deixar de sorrir também. E também reparou como Hinata dançava graciosamente, quase como se flutuasse na pista. Seus cabelos balançavam harmoniosamente, e combinados com a fita de azul suave e os olhos cor de pérola da garota, formavam uma figura quase mágica.  
Naruto ficou encantado, tinha a impressão de estar vendo um anjo perdido naquela pista de dança...

Sasuke estranhou que Naruto parou de falar. Ou ele estava comendo ou aconteceu algo realmente muito interessante para o loiro calar a boca.

Ao olhar na mesma direção do amigo, o Uchiha se deparou com uma figura de cabelos rosados que balançavam suavemente, dançando com os braços para o alto.

Sakura girava, evoluindo pela pista, acompanhando os passos de Ino. Como numa espécie de competição particular entre as duas, a Haruno procurava dançar melhor do que a amiga. E assim, mostrava ainda mais desenvoltura e molejo do que Ino, mantendo a graciosidade. Sasuke estava chocado: Sakura sabia outras coisas além de socos hiper potentes...

E numa fração de segundo durante um giro de Sakura, seus olhos esmeralda acharam os olhos negros de Sasuke, que olhava fixamente para a kunoichi. Sakura continuou dançando... e Sasuke sentiu como se seu rosto estivesse pegando fogo. Que diabos estava havendo?

Neji era o único ainda invulnerável ao efeito "kunoichis na pista de dança".  
Mas por pouco tempo.

Ao perceber um anormal silêncio na mesa, Neji prestou atenção nos amigos. E viu que os três estavam olhando, bobos, para algum lugar.

- O que houve com esses três?

O Hyuuga olhou na mesma direção... e viu uma garota morena, de coques enfeitados com laços de fita rosados, que dançava incrivelmente bem. Era Tenten.

Neji ficou surpreso; Tenten dançava com a mesma habilidade com a qual fazia uso das armas ninjas. Movimentos precisos, ritmados e... encantadores. Isso provava que ela era forte, mas sem perder a suavidade de uma garota.  
Neji, enfim, estava bobo também. Olhava fixamente para onde Tenten dançava, enquanto a música tocava:

_**Wise men say, only fools rush in  
**(Homens sábios dizem que somente bobos caem nessa)  
__**But I, I can't, I can't help  
**(Mas eu, eu não posso, não posso evitar)  
__**Falling in love with you  
**(Me apaixonar por você)  
__**Like a river flows to the sea, so it goes  
**(Como um rio corre para o mar, é assim)  
**Somethings are meant to be**_  
_(Algumas coisas têm que acontecer)  
**Somethings are meant to be!**  
(Algumas coisas têm que acontecer!)  
__**Take my hand, take my whole life too  
**(Pegue a minha mão, pegue a minha vida inteira também)  
__**For I can't help, falling in love with you  
**(Porque eu não posso evitar me apaixonar por você)  
__**Take my hand, take my whole life too  
**(Pegue a minha mão, pegue a minha vida inteira também)  
__**For I can't help, falling in love with you!  
**(Porque eu não posso evitar me apaixonar por você!)_

Como que tomados por uma onda de choque, os quatro shinobis "despertaram" de seu "transe". A letra da música só podia ser uma brincadeira... e além disso, uma incrível coincidência.

Eles se entreolharam, ligeiramente ruborizados. Sabiam que estiveram olhando durante alguns minutos para o mesmo lugar. E só quando a música que tocava praticamente descreveu a situação incomum em que eles se encontravam, os quatro shinobis se deram conta do que estavam fazendo.

Pela primeira vez em vários anos, eles tinham olhado para suas companheiras de academia ninja não como kunoichis, mas como garotas simplesmente. Garotas que tinham seus próprios mistérios, belezas, encantos.

A música acabou. E como se não bastasse, as meninas resolveram voltar pra mesa. Encontram os garotos estranhamente... quietos.

- Ei, o que aconteceu? O gato comeu a língua de vocês? – Ino perguntou.

A pergunta de Ino fez com que os shinobis se pusessem a falar ao mesmo tempo. Naruto inventou uma piada instantânea que fez Shikamaru fingir que achou graça e rir forçosamente. Neji murmurou palavras desconexas e encheu a boca com um refrigerante quente que estava na mesa e Sasuke se levantou dizendo que ia pegar algo pra comer.

- Eita, o que houve com eles? – Tenten perguntou.

---------------

Eram quase uma da manhã quando os últimos genins saíram. A festa havia sido um sucesso total. Nada de grave havia acontecido, comida e bebida suficiente para todos, boa música e muita dança.

- Ah, uma noite perfeita! – Tsunade gritou no meio do salão agora praticamente vazio.

- Que bom que tudo correu bem, Tsunade-sama. – Shizune falou.

- Sim, sim, tudo perfeito! Graças aos meus jounins... e aos meus chuunins favoritos! – Tsunade ia agora em direção ao grupo de Naruto e cia.

- Ficamos felizes por termos ajudado, Tsunade-sama. – disse Shikamaru.

- Vocês ajudaram, e muito! E as garotas ainda tiveram tempo de se divertir, não? – as kunoichis ficaram meio sem-graças – Não precisam ficar sem jeito, tudo estava tão calmo que não tinham porque não irem se divertir um pouco. Bom trabalho pessoal, estão dispensados!

---------------

- Hum, garotas... que tal se nós a acompanhemos até em casa?

As kunoichis se viraram, surpresas com a pergunta de Shikamaru. Elas saíram da academia à frente dos garotos, que iam caminhando atrás, cochichando entre si. "Deviam ser isso que estavam combinando", Tenten pensou.

- Acompanhar até em casa? Que surto de cavalheirismo é esse agora? – Ino perguntou.

- Pfff... não é surto de cavalheirismo, Ino. Já são uma da manhã. Até agora não tivemos nenhum problema, mas não sabemos o que pode haver aí pela vila afora. Achamos que não seria seguro vocês andarem sozinhas a essa hora.

As garotas se entreolharam, meio incrédulas. Desde quando os shinobis se preocupavam tanto assim com a segurança delas? Elas eram ninjas, não? Sabiam se defender.

"Mas talvez seja a hora de parecer um pouco indefesa..." – Ino deu um leve sorriso que foi imediatamente compreendido pelas amigas.

- Ok meninos, aceitamos mais esse "convite". Mas vamos logo que eu estou morrendo de cansaço!

Assim, os quatro "casais" se formaram novamente, cada um seguindo por uma rua de Konoha...

---------------

_O 6º capítulo foi meio curto pra não perder a graça... desculpem, rs! E o que eu posso garantir do último capítulo é que os nossos shinobis vão ser ainda mais bobos XDD_

_E se puderem deixar aquela reviewzinha... eu fico agradecida :D_

_Hakeru-chan )_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Naruto é do Kishimoto-sensei. Fazer o quê, né? XD

---------------

**Can't Help Falling in Love - capítulo 7 - final**

---------------

"_Wise men say, only fools rush in..."_

Neji caminhava ao lado de Tenten. A morena não falava muito, até porque sabia que Neji não era de conversar mesmo. Mas mesmo assim ela não resistia a fazer alguns comentários sobre como estavam gostosos os onigiris da festa, sobre como tinha sido divertido dançar, sobre o tombo que a Anko-sensei havia tomado...

"Ela realmente se divertiu... bom, pelo menos não fui uma companhia insuportável."  
(Não, vocês não estão lendo errado, Neji pensou isso mesmo).

- Bem, chegamos!

O Hyuuga estava tão distraído que nem viu que se aproximaram da casa de Tenten. "Nossa, e isso era pra ser uma missão de segurança...", Neji pensou.

- Obrigada por ter me acompanhado até aqui, Neji. Quer alguma coisa? Um copo de água talvez...

- Não, obrigado Tenten. Vou pra casa, também estou cansado.

- Tudo bem então. Boa noite! – Tenten sorriu para o Hyuuga, piscando seus olhos castanhos.

Foi numa fração de segundo. Tenten estava se virando para ir pra casa, quando foi pega de surpresa por um movimento muito rápido no seu rosto. Neji havia lhe dado um beijo na face direita e já de costas, disse:

- Boa noite Tenten.

E saiu andando rápido, provavelmente pra não deixar que Tenten reparasse que ele mais parecia sua prima Hinata, de tão vermelho. Neji não fazia idéia do que havia dado nele... talvez Tenten soubesse alguma espécie de doujutsu, porque foi a garota piscar seus olhos castanhos e ele sentiu que precisava fazer aquilo.

Tenten estava muito corada e com a mão onde o Hyuuga havia beijado. Ele NUNCA tinha feito nada parecido, nem um abraço o garoto dos olhos pérola havia dado nela... até aquele momento. Um beijo no rosto então, era um avanço e tanto em matéria do "senhor insensibilidade".

- N-Neji... – Tenten murmurou em voz baixa. Ela, que achava que já conhecia suficientemente o companheiro de time, foi pega de surpresa naquela noite. Suspirou e foi pra casa; agora ela tinha certeza de que iria ter realmente uma boa noite.

---------------

"_Shall I stay, would it be a sign..."_

Ino não havia parado de falar desde que haviam saído da academia. Shikamaru se limitava a concordar com a cabeça, ou às vezes murmurando alguma coisa para a garota. Ela não respirava, falava mil coisas num fôlego só.

- ...e então, quando a gente tava lá na pista, veio a Isaribi pra falar com a gente. Puxa, fazia tanto tempo que eu não falava com ela, ela estava tão feliz! Parece que foi o Kiba que a convidou pra festa, não é?

Shikamaru mais uma vez acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça.

- Shikamaru, você está esquisito desde que saímos da academia! Tem certeza que não aconteceu nada?

- O que poderia ter acontecido?

- E eu que vou saber? Você tá quieto demais... aliás, quieto demais até pro seu normal! – Ino riu.

O Nara suspirou. "Uma vez problemática... sempre problemática", ele pensou.

- Ahhhh, chegamos, minha casa! Meu quarto, minha cama! Que cansaço... bem, está dispensado "segurança"! Viu, não aconteceu nada, o caminho foi super tranqüilo!

- Vai saber, né...

- Bom, boa noite Shikamaru! Nos vemos amanhã... mas de preferência depois do meio-dia, ok? – Ino riu e acenou pro Nara, se virando logo em seguida para ir pra casa.

- Ei, Ino!

- O que f...

No momento que a garota se virou, Shikamaru lhe deu um suave beijo na face esquerda.

Silêncio.

- Ah...

- Boa noite Ino – Shikamaru – agora ligeiramente corado – olhou de soslaio para a kunoichi que agora estava parada de olhos arregalados e bem vermelha, totalmente desconcertada, como se esperasse uma resposta do amigo para aquela atitude.

Pra quem achava as garotas um oceano de problemas, aquilo havia sido uma atitude realmente estranha. Ino sabia que Shikamaru não gostava nem de dar beijos na própria mãe...

- Por que você fez isso... – Ino perguntava agora para a rua vazia à sua frente. Resolveu entrar e descansar, afinal, tinham sido muitas emoções para uma noite só.

---------------

"_Like a river flows to the sea, so it goes  
__Somethings are meant to be..."_

- ... e então eu peguei o Konohamaru pela blusa, se não fosse o Neji eu tinha torcido o pescoço dele ali na hora! Porque você sabe, né Hinata, que comigo é assim, com ramen e com meus amigos não se brinca!

Hinata riu. Naruto contava para a Hyuuga como ele quase havia esganado o jovem neto do terceiro hokage.

- Ah Naruto-kun, mas ele ainda é uma criança...

- Criança... humpf... ele é muito esperto pra ser considerado uma criança! – Naruto agora fazia aquela expressão de olhos fechados, onde ele parecia uma raposinha.

Hinata não agüentou e riu mais um pouco. Naruto acabou rindo também. E rindo, os dois chegaram em frente à mansão Hyuuga.

- Chegamos, Naruto-kun...

Estavam na frente do portão da mansão agora. Naruto sempre se impressionava quando chegava perto daquela casa, era tão grande e tão luxuosa...

- O-obrigada por ter me acompanhado até aqui, Naruto-kun... – Hinata batia os dedos e olhava para baixo, do jeito que só ela sabia fazer.

- Hehehe, não foi nada! – Naruto sorria.

- B-bem, b-boa noite Naruto-kun... se cuide na volta, tá? – ainda olhando para baixo, Hinata se despediu do loiro.

- Err... Hinata...

Antes que a garota pudesse responder ao chamado de Naruto, ele lhe deu um rápido e suave beijo na face direita. Hinata imediatamente passou do branco para o vermelho arroxeado.

- Naruto-kun! – a Hyuuga agora tinha seus olhos perólas totalmente arregalados para o garoto, ligeiramente corado também e, que já se afastando, disse:

- Boa noite Hinata-chan! – Naruto seguiu caminhando, agora com as duas mãos atrás da cabeça.

Naruto se sentia estranho por estar envergonhado, já que já tinha tentado abraçar e beijar Sakura inúmeras vezes. Porém, com Hinata era diferente... o loiro não sabia porque, mas era. Talvez ela realmente fosse um anjo perdido na terra... enfim, ele estava bem feliz depois de tudo.

Hinata ficou parada, estática, na porta de casa, vendo Naruto se afastar. Não acreditava que havia recebido aquele beijo no rosto... e ele a havia chamado de "Hinata-chan"! A Hyuuga só não desmaiou por que ouviu Hanabi a chamando.

- Já chegou irmã? Eu ouvi... ei, o que foi? – Hanabi agora olhava para a rua, já deserta novamente. – Bem, deixa pra lá... vamos entrar!

Hinata não respondeu. Foi acompanhando Hanabi para dentro da mansão, enquanto ainda olhava para a rua vazia. A kunoichi não tinha certeza de que iria dormir essa noite... mas se conseguisse pegar no sono, com certeza teria ótimos sonhos.

---------------

"_Take my hand, take my whole life too..."_

Sakura ia à frente de Sasuke na rua, em silêncio. Ela sabia que Sasuke não era de conversa e tudo que ela menos queria era aborrecê-lo depois dessa noite especial. Por mais que tivesse se mantido a uma certa distância dele, apenas a presença do Uchiha a tinha feito feliz.

Às vezes ela não resistia e olhava para trás. Sasuke percebia e levantava o olhar para a Haruno. Ela então sorria e se voltava para frente novamente. Até que uma das vezes ela reparou... estaria Sasuke ficando ligeiramente corado a cada olhadela que ela dava ou era tudo fruto da sua imaginação?

Resolveu nem tocar no assunto. E assim, em silêncio, eles chegaram à casa da kunoichi. "Nessas horas eu queria morar a quilômetros da academia...", Sakura pensou.

- Bem... está entregue, e em segurança. – disse Sasuke.

- Sim... obrigada Sasuke-kun. E obrigada pela companhia durante a noite também! – Sakura sorriu.

- Humpf... era uma missão. E nós a cumprimos.

- Sim, mas... tudo bem. Boa noite Sasuke-kun, cuide-se na volta, certo? – Sakura sorriu mais uma vez.

Sasuke não respondeu. Um monte de coisas estava se passando pela sua cabeça... e ainda por cima Sakura sorria... "Raios, porque ela não pára de sorrir e de se preocupar comigo?", o Uchiha pensava.

Sakura se virou para entrar em casa. Num movimento rápido, Sasuke segurou o braço direito de Sakura e lhe deu um rápido beijo no rosto.

A Haruno ficou sem reação. Quando se virou, Sasuke já havia desaparecido. Enquanto saltava pelas árvores, o Uchiha dava graças aos céus de não haver ninguém por perto, afinal, ninguém poderia vê-lo naquela situação, com o rosto totalmente vermelho.  
E mais uma situação resolvida de impulso. Envergonhado ou não, Sasuke estava sim, satisfeito com o resultado da noite.

Muito vermelha, Sakura olhava para a copa das árvores, esperando uma resposta, talvez. Mas não importava. Qualquer que tenha sido o motivo que tivesse levado Sasuke a lhe dar aquele rápido beijo no rosto, a tinha feito muito, muito feliz.

A Haruno entrou em casa desejando dormir rapidamente; queria poder passar o maior tempo possível sonhando com a noite mais perfeita da sua vida até agora...

---------------

- Tsunade-sama?

- Entre Shizune, o que foi?

- Bem, é que nós estamos com uma situação curiosa nas mãos...

- Do que se trata?

- Recebemos um memorando assinado por alguns shinobis... pedindo uma mudança nos times enviados para as missões.

- Até aí nada de mais...

- Sim, mas o curioso é o pedido do memorando. Eles pedem que os times das próximas missões, além deles próprios, incluam as kunoichis Haruno Sakura, Hyuuga Hinata, Yamanaka Ino e Tenten.

- Ah é? E quem reivindicou isso?

- Bem... aí vem a parte mais curiosa ainda. Está assinado: "Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Nara Shikamaru e Hyuuga Neji".

Tsunade soltou uma sonora gargalhada. Afinal, a sua idéia da festa havia sido realmente perfeita!

"Like a river flows  
_That's the way it goes  
__I just can't help falling in love with you!"_  
****

FIM

---------------  
_Ufa, finalmente terminei! Ô ficzinha complicada, rs... eu e minhas idéias! XD _

_Peço desde já inúmeras desculpas se não foi bem a fic que vocês gostariam de ler... mas eu não resisti em mostrar os nossos shinobis como bobos a ponto de morrerem de vergonha por causa de simples beijinhos no rosto! XDD _

_Eu sei que assim acabei por manter o estilo Kishimoto-baka-insensível-sama, que mal coloca abraços na história dele. Mas foi de propósito, porque... sem viajar muito, ainda temos esperanças de que algo na linha dessa fic se torne realidade! ;D _

_Beijos e muito, muito obrigada a todos que chegaram até o final! Continuo aguardando as reviews, de toda a espécie... só não me joguem coisas muito pesadas, por favor XD_

_Hakeru-chan )_


End file.
